Hunting for Destiny
by Vampire-Addict-22
Summary: One shot. Caius is looking for something and Marcus tells him it is in Forks. What Caius thinks he will find is not what he finds at all. What will Bella and the Cullens do when he refuses to go away? Bella's got a path to choose. Will she choose the right one? rated m for swearing. Please review


Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Vampire-Addict-22. Plagiarism is theft - so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.

©2013 Vampire-Addict-22. All rights reserved worldwide.

Okay, so this was just a one shot I had bouncing round in my head a few weeks ago that I decided to jot down.

Hope you all like it and please review at the bottom :)

**Caius **

The air felt cool and wet. A stark opposite to the air back home.

Forks Washington, home of the useless and weak, AKA the Cullen's.

I hated them. I hate their way of feeding, I hated that they considered themselves a family rather than a coven, I hated the way they thought themselves above other vampires.

Stupid golden eyed freaks. I couldn't wait for them to put a toe out of line, and they would eventually. Then we could take them all out.

I had been hoping to kill them after the farce with the mind reader a few months ago. But no, Aro wanted both the mind reader and his strangely powerful mate. Human mate at that.

Why he would willingly kiss the human, I don't know. She was bound to feel... warm. Yuck.

And her, the girl. What on earth was wrong with her? First going out with a vampire in the first place, then going and facing us in Volterra to save him, even after he had told her he didn't want her and left her in the woods.

Yeah, Aro likes to gossip. He's worse than a woman for it.

Anyway, back to the human. Did she have a death wish? Was she mentally sane?

It didn't seem like it to me.

I would have to look in on the Cullen's and make sure they were doing as they were told while I was here. Save sending someone else in a few months.

In a way, I hoped they messed up while I was here so I could take the lot of them out in one swoop. Rid the world of the pesky animal drinkers once and for all. I'm sure Aro would get over loosing his next pets.

I smiled a small sinister smile and walked past the welcome to Forks sign.

Marcus had told me that something I had been searching for centuries was right here in the po-dunk town. I had a feeling it was the one thing I wanted more than anything in this life.

The one.

Someone I had spent years imaging. Decades thinking about meeting with.

The first wolf.

The wolf that started the whole werewolf race. The one that by killing, would kill all the werewolves in the world.

A stench like I had never smelt before hit my nostrils. It was fowl!

This had to be it!

Thank you Marcus. I owe you greatly.

I was going to enjoy this.

The one I had spent so long searching for had been under the Cullen's noses the whole time.

Did they know?

If they did, I would kill them for it. For knowing and not informing me.

Something else I would enjoy.

My smile grew bigger. If my brothers could see me now.

I hadn't been this happy in over a thousand years. I was finally getting my wish.

To be rid of those vermin once and for all.

Good god, they absolutely stink!

I arrive in forks town centre and look around. The Cullen's scents are strong here, they must come to town often.

The wet dog smell that must be the wolf is also strong but not as strong as the Cullen's.

Had I missed it? Had it already moved on?

I decided to look around. Its not everyday that a vampire can just go wondering around in the daylight.

Well... it is round here actually.

Maybe I should discus with my brothers the possibility of moving our home to here. Sure it wasn't nowhere near as beautiful, but we could roam freely.

Plus I bet the Cullen's would love that.

Ahh, speaking of... I do believe that there is their little pet now, leaving the police department building.

Little Isabella, still human I see. Tut tut.

She was smiling at something as she left the building and crossed the road.

I decided to follow her.

The town was busy so I was able to blend in easily. I put the hood on my coat up and kept my face down.

She went to the bank, the coffee shop, then went in to a book store for over three hours.

I have never known a woman to look so peaceful surrounded by actual books. Not silly glossy magazines like the women in the castle love to flick through.

She chose five books and paid for them in cash. She then left the store and walked right by me as I turned my head so she wouldn't recognise me.

Her scent filled me, making me close my eyes. She did smell heavenly.

Swallowing back venom, I followed her once again.

She walked away from the town and over a bridge. She must be going home.

Why was she alone? Had the mind reader left her again? I wouldn't put it past the pretty boy.

I moved so I was in the tree line in-case any Cullen's came by. I didn't want them near me till I was ready to see them.

She was humming something as she walked and was swinging the red bag with the books in.

Was she really not bothered by our world? Here she was, humming a little tune and walking along like she doesn't have a care in the world when she knows of the real world out there.

She really was one of a kind. Maybe I was wrong about her. Maybe she did belong in our world.

I stiffened as my senses picked up the scent.

The wolf!

It was here. Close.

A loud sound made me turn my head back to the girl.

A motorbike was pulling up beside her... with the wolf riding it!

I couldn't believe my luck. This had to be a miracle of some sort. Thank god I was down wind so it couldn't smell me.

''nice bike.'' I heard Isabella say ''where'd you steal it from... oh wait, I already know!''

Did she know the beast? It certainly sounded like it.

''Hello to you too beautiful'' the man grinned ''And I have borrowed it, not stolen it. You can have it back, don't worry.''

I felt my lips curl back in a silent snarl.

He was big, had to be close to seven foot, with bulging muscles and dark tanned skin. His hair was thick and black, shaggy to about his ears. He was also half naked, only wearing a pair of ripped jeans and sneakers.

''Where you off too?'' Isabella asked, leaning against the bike.

Doesn't take a genius to figure out that she did indeed know him.

''Just taking my wages to the bank. Soon I'll have enough for my baby to be fixed and then I can show you her... or her back seat anyway.'' he winked at her.

She laughed and shook her head ''Thanks for the offer, I'll keep it in mind''

''You do that'' he grinned, showing off bright white teeth ''Let you know what a real man can do. Unlike your little undead...''

''Em!'' she said cutting him off ''don't''

The wolf held up both hands and laughed ''sorry, sorry, I'm just sayin.''

''Yeah, but I've heard it all before'' she sighed.

'I'm sorry Bells,'' he said, opening his massive arms to her. She smiled and moved into his embrace, hugging him tightly ''I forgive you, white-fang'' she replied against his chest.

I didn't like this. I didn't like this one bit.

My mind was working a million miles a minute.

Okay, so she knew him, that much was obvious. They were close.. very close. She obviously knew what he was and didn't care. He knew she was with the Cullen boy and what he was.

Did the Cullen's know about him? Or was he Isabella's dirty little secret?

Was she and the wolf a thing?

It made me feel sick to even think about.

Had they been intimate?

I shuddered and tuned back into the conversation.

''..tons of food! Please say you are coming tonight?''

Isabella bit her bottom lip ''I dunno Em. Edward is being really funny lately. He doesn't want me to go to the bonfire.''

''Fuck that!'' the wolf replied ''You're a wolf girl, Bella. The sparkly ass-hole doesn't own you. He cant stop you for coming''

Isabella is a wolf girl? What did that mean?

She wasn't a wolf so what the hell was he talking about?

''I know'' she sighed ''he's just... being Edward I suppose''

''and you still wanna spend eternity with the control freak? You broke up and he is still controlling you.''

''Embry,'' she said as she ran her hand over her face in a tired way ''Edward is just a little protective.''

''He's not even your boyfriend any-more, but whatever. So you coming tonight? If I give you a ride on my way back then the little one cant see you, right?''

He isn't her boyfriend any-more? Interesting.

''yeah, but Alice wont be able to see my future so they will know where I am. Is it really worth all this messing around just to have me at the bonfire?''

so the wolf knew of the little Cullen's power. Interesting. Seems like Isabella doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

''Yes!'' he said with a grin ''I still think I can woo you away from the blood-suckers. Gimme a month, I'm sure your resolve is weakening''

Isabella laughed and shoved him in the shoulder ''oh Embry, I want you, I need you, oh baby''

''Laugh now, little girl, but you'll be screaming my name in a whole different way, just you wait''

''don't hold your breath honey'' she grinned.

''please come tonight, Bella. It isn't the same without you. Its boring and dull'' he pouted.

The vile thing was begging the human girl for her company?

What the hell was it with this girl?

''Embry..'' she sighed his name.

''Please.. pretty please.. pretty please with a sexy werewolf on top?''

she laughed and pushed him again ''Fine! I'll come. But when Edward and Alice goes mental, I'm sending them to you. You can explain why I'm going against them''

''Cant wait'' he grinned back ''Let the mind-rapist see exactly what I think before I use him as a chew toy''

''Play nice!'' she said giving him a slap on the chest.

''I'll pick you up on my way back. Be about half an hour, kay?''

''Okay'' Isabella smiled and reached up, kissing his jaw ''See you soon''

the wolf started the bike and sped off, pulling a wheelie as he went.

''Show off!'' she called after him, knowing he would hear her. She smiled and shaking her head, she continued walking home.

I should go drain the little bitch now. She was in cahoots with the fucking thing.

They all had to die. Her, the wolf and the Cullen's.

I decided to wait. I wanted to drain the life from her body while Edward watched.

Yes, that seemed more fitting. Or maybe I could kill the wolf and the Cullen's and take the girl back to Volterra with me. I could turn her and use her as a slave. I wasn't sure I liked the idea of killing her outright and Aro thinks she will be very powerful. I could use her.

I could go after the wolf and end it now but he said he was going into town.

No, I would wait right here for it. It would be picking up my scent right about now and then it would come for me.

I smiled and leaned against a tree, waiting.

Come and get me Mr wolf.

It took ten minutes before I smelt him coming. He was moving fast but still in his human form.

He would be strong. And fast. He was old. Older than me probably. But it wasn't even close to a full moon right now so I would have the upper hand.

The first werewolf was bound to be powerful. But I was confident that I could take him.

I had been getting myself ready for this for a long time.

This ends now.

''I'm giving you one change to get out of town, blood-sucker''

Insulting me, really? How childish.

''Is that so?'' I asked ''I'm afraid that isn't going to happen''

''Who are you?'' he asked, stepping out about fifteen feet from me ''Are you a friend of the Cullen's?''

''Hardly!'' I scoffed.

''Then you have no business here. Leave and don't return or you wont live to see another sunrise''

''You seem confident that you can kill me'' I smirked. He looked to his left them behind me ''Looking for someone?'' I asked ''let me guess... little Isabella swan?''

''Don't you go near her!'' he growled taking a step towards me.

''Oh I'll be going near her alright. I'm going to drain every drop of her sweet blood before I rip the bastard Cullen's to shreds and burn the pieces''

he raised one eyebrow ''Kudos to wanting the Cullen's dead, but Bella's off the menu. She's not one of them''

''But she will be. You know she will. Edward is planning on marrying her and turning her''

''How do you know this?'' he took another step towards me.

''You talk too much. And you smell. I'm going to kill you now'' I replied calmly.

He suddenly began to shake. Wow. He was terrified.

I didn't know weather to feel insulted or not. I hadn't even don't anything yet and he... what the...

Fur burst from his skin and he grew five sizes. This was nothing like the children of the night I had faced before. This was fucking huge!

A huge wolf. An actual wolf. The others were all half man half wolf creatures. This was just a huge wolf.

Didn't expect that.

He ran at me and I jumped over it easily. He charged again, snarling and snapping his massive jaws.

His teeth missed my face by about an inch. I punched it in the mouth, knocking it back so I could pounce.

The fucker was strong, I'd give it that. Real fast too. I couldn't seem to get a good shot.

I needed to get to its heart but the thing was a wriggler.

His teeth clamped down on my shoulder at one point, slicing through my granite skin like it was a marshmallow.

I gritted my teeth so I didn't shout in pain and took the opportunity to make my move.

While he was busy trying to rip my left arm off, I punched him with my right hand in the ribs quickly three times

I felt them crack then break under my blows. The wolf howled in pain and fell backwards onto the ground and I smiled.

Game over for him and all the other mutts out there.

Leaning over him, I slowly shoved my hand through his fur and skin. His howls turned unto screams as his body began to change back to human form.

I went slower, relishing the feeling. His blood was hot. Hotter than any blood I had ever felt.

I wanted to taste it but knew it would probably poison me or something.

The wolfs now human eyes were wide open staring at me. I couldn't wait to see the life go out of them.

So long I had waited for this moment. I could never thank Marcus enough for this.

Suddenly I sharp feeling shot through the back of my head. I was dragged away from my prize by my hair. What the...

''Get the fuck away from him you cock sucking fucker!''

I had let my guard down thinking it was the end and this... walking talking blood bag had taken me by surprise.

''You..!''

I snarled at the stupid human that had become a pain in my ass.

''What are _you_ doing here?'' she asked bewildered when she noticed who I was.

''Something I have waited a long time to do. Now get out of my way so I can kill him and have this over with''

''I cant let you do that'' she said shaking her head.

''Be...lla...no..'' croaked the wolf ''..run''

''I wont leave you Embry'' she replied ''Where the hell are the others anyway? Shouldn't they be here by now?''

''No...one...ph...ased''

''Fucking great'' Isabella muttered now sending me a glare ''And Alice cant see cause you're here. Basically we're screwed''

''Isabella, you have become a thorn in my side'' I growled walking towards her. She glanced at the very naked werewolf behind her and I saw her face relax a little. God knows why. He was bleeding out anyway.

''Why are you even here, Caius?'' she asked, tilting her head slightly and watching me.

I didn't like her saying my name. I had never heard her say it before and now it unnerved me. Sounded... different coming from her mouth.

''I have searched almost my entire life for this werewolf. He is older than anyone on this earth and more evil than every vampire put together. Once I kill him, all others like him will die with him''

The human blinked at me. Then blinked again. Then she laughed.

Loudly.

''Oh my god, seriously?'' she asked when she could talk again. I was towering over her, glaring down at her face mire inches from her.

''You have been seriously misinformed buddy, cause Embry here is only eighteen years old, _in human years_. He's not even a real werewolf... not one of the children of the moon anyway. He's a shape shifter. Made to protect his tribe. He isn't the one you are looking for Caius''

I was angry now.

How dare she!

Marcus wouldn't send me here for nothing.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to me ''I have had enough of you, little girl'' I growled, watching as her eyes trued to focus on me ''I was going to wait so I could drain you in-front of your beloved _Edward_, but now I really cant be bothered to wait. Goodbye Isabella''

''No!'' the wolf cried, trying to stand up as I pulled her head to the side and bit into her soft warn skin.

She didn't scream, I'd give her that. I expected her to scream.

Her hot sweet blood poured down my throat as I gulped it down greedily.

I sensed the wolf trying to get up again and I stopped swallowing. Shouldn't he be dead by now?

It was then that I actually tasted it. Her blood. Her sweet sweet blood.

'_mine_' something inside me growled. It was as though a switch had flipped inside of me.

This human girl was made for me. She was mine.

I pulled my mouth from her neck and stared at her face. How did I not know?

This changed everything, she is the one Marcus sent me to. Not the wolf.

''Go ahead,'' she spat, glaring at me ''Kill me''

My reply came out a croaky whisper ''No.'' I hated that I sounded so weak.

She looked confused now ''What... I don't...''

''Please forgive me.''

Her eyebrows shot up ''Forgive you? You tried to murder my friend then bit me! Fuck no, I wont forgive you. I hate you! Get off of me.''

''Bella..'' the wolf on the floor croaked.

She pulled easily out of my grip and ran to it. I was too numb to move.

_I wont forgive you. I hate you._

_I wont forgive you. I hate you._

_I wont forgive you. I hate you._

it kept playing over and over in my head.

Everything inside me had changed when it came to her.

I turned to face the pair just in time to see the wolf jump to his feet and pick my mate up in his arms before running away from me.

_MINE!_

I took off after them and caught them easily. Grabbing Isabella from the animal, I kicked him across the clearing. He hit a tree and fell to the ground. He didn't get back up but I could still hear his heart beat.

''Embry!'' she cried and tried to get to him. I held her by her shoulders and made her face me ''Stop it. He's still alive''

''Why are you doing this?'' she asked as tears fell from her eyes. Her blood was still leaking from the wound on her neck. I brought up and hand and pressed into it to try and stop the blood flow but she flinched back.

''I wont hurt you'' I told her honestly.

''Yeah right! You're the one who did this to me. You would kill me without even blinking an eye'' she replied.

It made my chest ache to see her cry. And all because of me.

''I apologise, Isabella''

''Yeah well... apology not accepted ass-hole. Go back to Italy and leave us in peace'' more tears fell sown her cheeks ''You have no reason to stay here. Embry isn't the first werewolf or whatever, he's a shape-shifter. And Edward is going to turn me and then you will never have to see us again''

I growled at the thought of that weak little mind reader touching my mate.

''_Mine_,'' I snarled, pulling her closer and crushing her lips with my own.

She went stiff with shock at the contact but I didn't care. She felt heavenly in my arms and on my lips.

Running my tongue across her bottom lip, she gasped giving me the opening I needed. I slipped my tongue in and kissed her like she should be kissed. It took me a second to realise that she was kissing me back. Her hands came up and fisted in my hair, holding me closer as her warm soft body moulded to mine.

She was perfect for me. She was mine.

I was suddenly ripped away from my mate. Dark golden eyes glared at me.

I growled loudly. How dare they take my mate from me.

''Bella, run..'' the male said without looking at her.

''Emmett, don't, he's...''

''Bella, go!''

More snarls and growls filled the air and the scent of wet dogs grew heavy.

More werewolves. Great.

''I'm going to kill you for touching my little sister'' the male vampire said with a clenched jaw.

Another half naked tanned male ran towards us with the wolves. He wrapped my mate in his arms as the fallen wolf once again got to his feet. How do you kill these things?

''Bella! Are you alright? What the fuck did that thing do to you?''

how dare he touch my mate!

He had to die. Now!

''I'm fine, Jake, he just...'' she looked over at me in confusion.

''You messed with the wrong human, buddy'' the vampire said, moving towards me. He reminded me of Felix. Big and confident. Obviously another Cullen judging by his eyes.

I growled and crouched ready to kill.

''Emmett, stop!'' my mate called out, breaking free of the newcomer and running over to the Cullen ''You cant fight him''

''Why the hell not?'' he replied still glaring at me ''He tried to kill you!'' he nodded to her neck ''Then he... kissed you''

''What?'' both the wolves in human form asked.

''I know'' Isabella replied shaking her head ''But I'm fine and he's...''

Did she know I was her mate just as I knew she was mine?

''Emmett do you know who he is?''

''My next kill?'' the big vampire shrugged.

''His name is Caius... He's one of the three kings''

Everyone stopped. The vampire stopped dead in his tracks. The human wolves looked at each-other with wide eyes and the other wolves stepped back.

''Seriously?'' the Cullen asked.

''Yes'' Isabella replied, grabbing his arm.

''Why are you here?'' the vampire asked ''Bella is going to be turned, Aro knows this. Edward is turning her soon''

Over my pile of smoking ash!

''He was looking for someone. Its just a misunderstanding, right?'' Bella asked looking at me.

I took a step closer to her ''Right. The young wolf is not the one I seek''

though I was more than curious about these now.

''And that makes almost killing him alright?'' the other human wolf asked with a growl.

''Jake, don't'' Isabella said, glancing at him.

''No. don't 'Jake don't' me, bells. He almost killed Embry and then you go and kiss him? What the fuck!''

''She saved me, Jake'' the first wolf said ''He was about to rip my heart out and she dragged him off of me''

More vampires were coming.

''Bella!''

We all turned at the voice. The rest of the Cullen's were here.

The pretty boy mind reader ran straight to Isabella and pulled her to him tightly. I growled and moved forward to take her back.

''Caius. What a surprise'' Carlisle said politely.

I ignored him and glared at his adopted son holding my mate.

The mind readers head snapped up and locked eyes with mine.

That's right. She is my mate. Mine!

''Go to hell'' he growled with black eyes. I remembered then what Aro had said about Isabella being Edwards singer.

Fear shot through my veins ''Isabella, come here'' I asked her.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

''Isabella, Edward is close to loosing it. He's too worked up to be near your blood right now, please, come to me''

Her eyes went wide and she glanced up at the mind reader. His clenched jaw and black eyes were all she needed to see before she took two steps towards me.

''NO!'' Edward snarled and grabbed her back, holding her tightly. Everyone moved towards them but I was quicker. I grabbed my mate and moved away from the mind reader.

''Let her go!'' he growled, trying to get to me. His brothers held him back.

The small girl, Alice, was biting her thumb with tears in her eyes. Isabella had said to the wolf that she couldn't see any visions when they were around. She was basically blind.

''Bella is safe with us'' Carlisle said calmly ''She is family''

''She is mine!'' I replied.

Everyone looked at us in shock.

''Bella is one of us. You know that'' he said trying to still sound calm. Good old Carlisle, always the voice of reason.

''Alice,'' Carlisle's mate said sounding tearful herself.

''I cant see anything! Not with them here'' she looked at the wolves.

''Boys, maybe you should leave'' Carlisle told the wolves.

''No way. Not without Bella'' the one named Jake growled.

I held her closer to me and snarled. They weren't taking her from me!

''Its fine, Jacob'' my mate said softly ''You guys need to go. Alice cant see anything and she needs to be able to''

''Bella..''

''I'll talk to you later, I promise'' she said sending the pair a smile.

The boy looked torn for a few minutes before he nodded. ''You,'' he said glaring at me ''Hurt my best friend again and we will go to Italy and rip all of you to shreds''

I wanted to roll my eyes like a child but my mate looked up at me making me forget my own name.

''You sure bells?'' the first wolf asked.

''I'm sure. Just a misunderstanding, right Caius?'' she asked.

I looked down at her ''Yes. Just a misunderstanding. I apologise for hurting you'' I looked back up at the wolf.

He looked shocked but nodded ''Come on guys''

Reluctantly, the wolves all turned and left.

''Right. Now let Bella go'' Edward said ''I would never hurt my mate''

''She isn't yours!'' I snapped, moving Isabella behind me.

''Yes she is!'' he hissed.

''Caius, Bella is Edwards mate. You have Athenodora. Why are you doing this?'' Carlisle asked.

''Athenodora is not my mate, Isabella is'' I replied calmly.

''Why do you keep saying that?'' my mate spoke quietly.

She moved to my side and looked up at me ''You keep saying that I am your mate but I'm not''

''Isabella, my dear, the moment I tasted your blood, I knew. You are my true mate. My one and only'' I looked at her beautiful eyes and knew that it was the truth.

''Wh...How?'' she looked back at Edward ''You said...''

''You are my mate, Bella'' the mind reader replied ''Don't listen to him''

She looked back at me with her brows furrowed.

''Believe me Isabella. Its true. You felt it too, I know you did''

She stared up at for a full minute before speaking ''Jasper?''

Who?

A blonde male that had previously been holding back Edward stepped forward. I immediately noticed all of his scars and snarled, pulling Bella closer to me. Who the hell was this vampire?

''Is he telling the truth?'' Isabella asked him.

The vampire looked from her to Edward and back ''He is telling the truth, Bella. But just because he believes it to be the truth, doesn't mean it is the actual truth''

She looked back up at my face ''You already have a mate.''

''No, she is just my wife. We don't even see each other. It is merely a title she wishes to have, not a husband''

''Bella, I am your mate'' Edward said, stepping closer ''You are my mate''

''He's lying, I am your true mate'' I said speaking over him.

''You know what?'' Isabella said, moving from us both ''I belong to neither of you. You left me in the woods after saying that I wasn't good enough for you''

I smirked till she turned her glare to me ''And you tried to murder my friend then tried to eat me! Mates don't do those kinds of things so forgive me for not believing any of you ass-holes''

''Isabella, please,'' I said at the same time as Edward said ''Bella, don't,''

''I'm cold and I wanna go home'' she replied.

''Come on, Bells'' the big vampire said, holding his hand out.

My mate walked towards him and I followed. I wasn't letting her go.

''What are you doing?'' she asked looking back at me.

''I'm not leaving you. Not now or ever'' I told her honestly.

She blinked at me before nodding and letting the large Cullen pick her up and run through the forest.

I followed her closely. I would always follow my mate now that I had found her and no one or nothing would stop me.

**Bella**

Strangest day ever!

What the hell was he up to? I get the trying to kill Embry bit, cause he thought he was a child of the moon. But why say I was his mate?

The fucker tried to eat me then had the nerve to fucking kiss me!

A totally amazing, toe curling, orgasm inducing kiss, but still. Ass-hole tried to suck me dry.

Emmett took me back to the Cullen's since that's where I had been staying since I had to be changed, and set me down on my feet.

Everyone looked at me as though waiting for instructions.

Caius was switching between watching me and glaring at Edward. I'd laugh if it wasn't all because of me.

Shaking my head, I walked inside.

''Are you hungry dear?'' Esme asked me.

''No thanks, Esme I'm just going to go shower'' I replied with a smile.

Shooting one last look at the others, I took my jacket off and walked upstairs.

My room was now on the fourth floor near Alice's room. I refused to stay in Edwards room when I moved in.

Sure Aro said I had to be turned and I would. doesn't mean I will take Edward back after all the shit he put me through last year.

No way. The Bella he knew died on that forest floor when he left me. I didn't want to go back to how things were before. I couldn't. He hurt me too much.

Esme said that after I was changed in a few weeks, the mating pull would get us back together. I told her that I would fight it.

I knew they were all pissed that I didn't just welcome Edward back and forgive him, but it doesn't work like that. I didn't forgive any of them, not really. I would in time, but not yet.

I started the shower running and thought about Caius I couldn't believe the dick bit me. Sure it was only for about three seconds, but still. And then that kiss...

I had felt everything change in that kiss. Never before had I felt a kiss like that, not that in was an expert.

It felt intense and needy but loving and passionate. I really wanted to do it again..

No! No I didn't. Caius was a terrible person. He tried to kill sweet Embry and he was part of the damn Volturi. I hate those guys.

Actually, I didn't hate them. I was rather curious about them to tell the truth.

''Bella?''

''Come in Alice'' I sighed sitting down on the side beside the sink.

Alice walked in and sent me a small smile ''How you doing?''

''Just peachy, thanks'' I replied rolling my eyes.

''Sorry'' she sighed ''Edward is freaking out''

Good, I thought.

''What do you see, Alice?'' I asked after a minute.

''Truthfully?''

I nodded.

She leaned against the wall beside me as the steam from the running shower filled the room ''I see to paths Bella. One with Edward and one with Caius''

''So its true? I am his mate? But how can I be both their mates?''

This couldn't be happening. How was this possible?

Alice sighed and became very interested in the grouting on the tiles, running her finger across it.

''Alice?''

''You aren't both their mates Bella. Only one'' she said reluctantly.

''So Caius is lying then?''

Fucking hell! Enough with the stringing it along, just tell me already!

Alice opened her mouth to answer when the door flew open. Edward stood there glaring at Alice.

''Can I speak to you Bella?'' he asked.

''We're kinda in the middle of something here, Edward. Cant it wait?'' I said wanting to hear Alice's reply.

''Not really. Plus Jasper wants Alice for something'' he smiled.

Alice nodded and made to leave ''Come right back Alice, this conversation isn't over''

She nodded again and left, closing the door behind her.

''Are you ok?'' Edward asked, moving forward and tilting my head to see the bite mark. I flinched.

''I'm fine'' I said uncomfortable with him so close to me even if the blood was all dried now.

''You cant honestly think I would hurt you, do you?''

''No... Yes... I don't know,'' I sighed ''I'm your singer Edward. Of course I'm a little nervous sometimes''

''Bella, I could never hurt you like that'' he murmured coving closer.

''No, you're more of an mental abuser rather than a physical, right?'' I spat on impulse.

His body sagged ''Bella, I've already said I am sorry for the things I said. You know I didn't mean them. I love you''

''that doesn't make it hurt any less'' I told him truthfully ''But I am sorry for flinching. I didn't mean to''

''I have more control now than I have ever had, Bella. I am in total control of myself''

This was news to me.

''Really?'' I asked.

He moved closer still till he was standing between my legs ''Would you like a demonstration?'' he smiled playfully.

He was so much like his old self right now. The one who told me to hold tight spider-monkey.

I missed this Edward.

''Is that a yes?'' he asked when our lips were less than an inch apart.

He didn't wait for an answer before pressing his lips to mine.

The last time we had kissed had been that day in Volterra It was so familiar yet so strange.

I expected him to pull away but he didn't. He shocked the hell out of me by deepening the kiss and pulling me closer.

I used to dream about being kissed by Edward like this. He was right, he had way more control now.

I opened one eye and saw that Edwards shirt was now off.

''What are you doing?'' I asked pulling back.

''Something I should have done a long time ago'' he replied pulling me back in for another kiss.

The fuck... no.

''Edward..'' I said against his lips.

''Shh, Bella, its ok. Just enjoy us'' his hands moved down my shoulders and grazed my breasts.

This didn't feel right. He felt all wrong. His hands didn't belong on me.

''Edward stop..'' I tried to push him away ''..Stop it''

''Relax love'' he breathed.

''No! Stop it Edward I don't want you to''

He tried to kiss me again and I smacked him ''I said stop it!... ow shit! Oh fuck that hurts!''

The door flew open once more and this time Caius was there looking furious.

Edward was thrown from me and he was holding my hand in the blink of an eye ''Are you alright?''

''I'm fine'' I said through clenched teeth. I wasn't fine though. My hand hurt like hell and Edward pissed me off.

''I leave to take a phone call and you sexually assault her?'' Caius growled towards Edward who was in the doorway with the other Cullen's behind him.

''I didn't sexually assault her. We were kissing, that's all'' Edward replied.

''Really? Because people don't usually say no or stop when being kissed unless they don't want to be kissed, boy''

He's got you there Eduardo.

''Bella would have kissed me back after a few minutes, she was just shocked''

''She kissed me back immediately earlier. Got over that shock pretty quick. Face it, she didn't want you kissing her. It didn't feel right now that she has found me. Her body knows its mate''

I balled my hands into fists and winched at the pain that shot through me.

''Let me see,'' Caius said, taking my hand again. He actually looked worried behind his furiousness.

''Its fine!'' I snapped ''Both of you can leave me the hell alone while I take a shower. I have a bonfire party to get to''

Giving Caius a small shove, I jumped off the side and motioned for everyone to leave.

''Bella, you cont go over there, they are too dangerous'' Edward said and opened his mouth to keep talking but I cut him off.

''Not once have I ever been hurt while hanging out with them! Not by anything they have done. Can you say the same? Who went all over protective causing a psychotic nomad to try and kill me. Almost succeeding too, then who threw me into a glass table? Who did those things Edward? Cause it wasn't any of the pack. They have never nor will they ever hurt me. Its time you get that into your pretty little head''

I closed the door in his face and locked it ''And don't any one you come barging in here or I will be burning prised possessions, starting with that damn piano!''

I pulled off my clothes and stepped under the shower.

Stupid vampires.

the next month went by and things got better. Caius was still staying with us, refusing to leave without me.

He was actually really sweet. Kinda a goof-ball when it came to me.

Edward is sulking like never before. I swear sometimes I think Carlisle ruined him by turning him at just turned seventeen. He was to immature sometimes.

I was due to be changed tonight. I wasn't nervous. I knew I was meant to be a vampire. I could feel it.

Edward was pissed that he wouldn't be the one to change me. So was Caius for that matter, but I asked Carlisle to do it. It was my choice.

We had all spent weeks doing all the things I would never be able to do once I was turned. Eating my favourite foods, drinking alcohol, Emmett even got some weed for me to smoke. That was my favourite I think. I sat and laughed in Edwards face every time I looked at him. His hair was hilarious when I was stoned for some reason.

Caius was quickly becoming one of my favourite people. And I also had a massively huge thing for him, but he didn't know that.

Also, I wasn't speaking to Alice. She refused to tell me which one of them was my real mate. She said I had to choose for myself.

It was Caius, I knew it was, but as my supposedly best friend, she should have told me.

Tonight was my last night as a human and I had invited the pack to hang out with me.

Charlie thought I was moving to England tomorrow and had already said goodbye.

The pack agreed to not attack us for me being changed if Caius promised that none of the Volturi would interfere with their lives. He agreed.

We were having a going away party for our send off to England and most of forks high had turned up.

Alice had gone all out again for the party. By the time I arrived with a few of the pack in tow, the party was in full swing.

''Wow. Nice turn out'' Embry said looking round while rubbing his nose.

''Are those easy girls here from your school, Bella?'' Paul asked hopefully.

I shook my head and laughed ''Yeah I think so. Happy humping''

''Gross man, those girls probably have more std's than a prostitutes tampon'' Jake shuddered.

''Well if Bella wont take a ride on my junk then I need something to get rid of the boner she caused in that dress'' Paul smirked and ran his eyes over me.

Laughing, the five of us all walked into the party.

''Belllla!'' Alice sang happily ''What do you think? Wow you look amazing! So sexy''

I raised one eyebrow. She just wouldn't stop ''Yeah its great. And thanks''

She sagged ''Please talk to me. I'm going crazy not speaking to you''

''Crazier than usual you mean?'' Rosalie said as she walked past.

Alice glared after her and I took the opportunity to slip past her and into the party.

Carlisle and Esme were hunting and then were going to wait at the airstrip where the private plane was taking us to our new home later.

Edward was by the bar talking to Eric and Tyler. And Emmett was on the dance-floor shaking his stuff by himself.

Jasper was lurking in the corner and was joined by a pouting Alice.

Where was Caius?

The moving bodies flashed in the strobe lights. I couldn't see him anywhere.

He said he'd be here though.

''Wanna get a drink?'' Jake asked. I nodded and let the boys lead me to the second bar on the other side of the room.

Paul handed me a shot of liquid and grinned.

''What is it?'' I asked dubiously.

''Spirytus Rektyfikowany'' he replied.

''Spiry-what-us?'' I shouted over the music.

He laughed ''Just drink it so I can pour us some more''

okay then. Here goes. I knocked the shot back and swallowed immediately.

Fire burned through me making me shudder and gasp ''GAHHH! What the fuck was that?''

''WOO!'' he replied after taking his own shot.

''Next'' Jacob said handing me another one.

I had five before I couldn't take any more right now. They were fucking strong!

Turning away from the bar, I scanned the room again.

''Wanna dance?'' Quill asked.

''Sure'' I replied. I had more than enough liquid courage running through my veins.

He grinned and led me onto the dance floor.

From here, I could see more of the room and found Caius straight away.

He was standing beside the window surrounded by the usual sluts of forks.

Typical. And damn if he didn't look amazing tonight.

The dark grey suit and black shirt he was wearing made him look like a god damn movie star.

''You ok?'' quill shouted over the music.

Shaking my head I turned back to him ''Yeah, sorry''

We began to dance to the pulsing music. Mike newton turned up at one point, dancing behind me and trying to hold my hips. He whispered that he's heard about Edward and I breaking up but one glare from Quill and Mike went running.

I laughed and threw my arms around quills neck, dancing once more.

''Easy Bella-boo, your dress is a little short there'' Emmett said from close by.

I shot him my middle finger causing him to laugh. This dress was by far, the sexiest thing I had ever owned. It was short, black leather look and so tight it felt like a second skin. I had gone the whole nine yards and done dark smoky eye make up and blood red lips. Even wearing the killer heels that Alice bought me few months back. They were red glittery stilettos.

I felt and looked amazing and trusted my friends who all had super reflexes, not to let me fall.

''Can I cut in?'' Edwards voice brought me out of my thoughts.

''Eeer...''

''I believe I was just about to ask the same thing. Bella?'' Paul said holding out his hand.

I shrugged at Edward and let Paul lead me away from Quill and my ex.

''You're welcome'' he grinned as we began to dance. Girls were throwing me dirty looks left right and centre.

Paul was extremely attractive and he knew it.

''We make quite the pair'' he said watching me dance.

I smiled and nodded, looking over towards Caius again.

''What's the deal with you two anyway?''

''What do you mean?'' I asked, looking back up at Paul. I moved closer to hear him better.

''Isn't he your vampire imprint or something?'' he asked.

I laughed ''Or something. No he's supposed to be my mate. Vampires mate''

he nodded ''So why aren't you with him then? Don't you want him?''

''I don't know what I want'' I replied.

Liar! You want Caius and you know it. You want him more than anything.

''So come upstairs with me then'' he smirked sexily ''No strings.''

''You are terrible. When are you going to stop?'' I grinned up at him.

''Well since you walked out of Jake's bathroom looking like that and my dick went solid, I don't think I'll be stopping any time soon''

I felt my cheeks get warm and he smirked at something over my shoulder.

''We're both adults Bella'' he murmured in my ear, pulling me closer ''Adults who want to fuck each-others brains out''

I looked over at Caius who was glaring at us. Why cant I just go talk to him like this?

''How bout it, hmm?''

''I cant Paul. You're not him'' I replied glancing over at him again.

Some tramp was trying to flirt with him, touching his chest.

His eyes locked with mine across the room.

''What are you waiting for them?'' Paul asked ''Go get him tiger'' He slapped my ass before going back over to the bar.

Go get him. Like its that easy.

But why shouldn't it be that easy? He's my mate after all. He wants me, I want him, simple.

Still holding eye-contact, I walked towards him. His lips curved up in a sexy half smirk.

I stopped in front of him and gave him a smirk of my own ''Caius.''

''Isabella.'' he replied.

''Dance with me?'' I asked holding my hand out.

The music was slower now, more couple-y. The house was filled with lovey-dovey couples making googly eyes at each other.

''Excuse me! We were talking..'' Lauren said giving me a dirty look.

''Always,'' he replied to me without looking back at her. He took my hand and walked beside me to the dance floor.

Once there, he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me.

Poison and wine began to play as we moved slowly.

''Where's the three legged wolf gone?'' he asked.

Three legged?

''There isn't a wolf with three legs'' I replied shaking my head.

''There will be if the mutt asks you for sex one more time'' he growled.

A shiver ran down my spine at the sound ''He's harmless. Its not like I said yes anyway''

What would he have done if I had?

''Yes, well. I don't like him. At all. He was doing it because he knew I could hear''

I lifted my head off his chest and looked at him ''Are you jealous?'' I grinned.

''No'' he replied stiffly ''I am the leader of the vampire world. I don't get jealous''

''Really?'' I asked ''So you don't mind if I go ask Paul to...''

He growled again and held me tighter ''I'd kill the fucking dog''

''Play nice Caius, anyone would think you were jealous.''

''My god, Isabella, you drive me wild!'' he said shaking his head.

''Is that so?'' I smiled, pressing my body against him ''I think its about time you did something about it then''

His eyes went wide ''But I thought... You said that...''

Here goes.

''Caius you must know how crazy I am about you. You've been all I can think about all month.''

''Truly?''

I smiled ''Truly.''

''You want me?'' he asked quietly, bringing his face closer to mine.

''I want you.''

He smiled a million watt smile and tried to close the small distance between us.

''Your wife?'' I asked before our lips could touch.

''I asked for a divorce the day I met you. She is gone. I am all yours''

''Indeed'' I smiled and pressed my lips to his.

We hadn't kissed since that day in the woods but I had imagined it more than a million times. My memory didn't do it justice.

This kiss was perfect. He was perfect. He was mine.

It felt like the room was spinning as we stood there kissing on the crowded dance-floor.

I kept my eyes closed as the kiss ended, wanting to keep the feeling with me a while longer.

''Come back to Italy with me?'' he whispered in my ear ''Let me change you myself and have eternity together''

My heart pounded and I opened my eyes ''I wont be kept up in some tower like some damsel princess''

He smiled ''I would never want you to be. I want you by my side, forever. We can travel the world''

''Aro and Marcus?'' I asked ''Aro killed his own sister just so Marcus wouldn't leave him''

''Aro wouldn't dare. I am much more powerful than he is. He wouldn't stand a chance''

I bit my lip. Volterra. The Volturi. Could I really live there? Be one of them?

Caius watched my face waiting for my answer.

Reaching up my hand, I cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

Who am I kidding, I would do anything for him.

''Lets go.'' I whispered.

His eyes snapped open ''Really?''

I nodded ''Now.''

He smiled and entwined our fingers together ''Lets go,'' he smiled leading me towards the door.

I spotted my wolf boys as we were leaving and blew them a kiss. They all smiled sadly at me.

Once outside, Caius picked me up and took off running. We reached the plane in less than half an hour and I was feeling a little frozen.

Carlisle and Esme weren't here yet. We removed all the Cullen's bags from the plane and just left them before telling the driver there was a change of plans.

Fifteen minutes later we were up in the air.

''Didn't you want to say goodbye?'' Caius asked from beside me. I was wrapped in a blanket and snuggled into his side.

''No. they left me once without saying goodbye, I want them to know how it feels''

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine ''You will never get left behind again, my dear''

''Good, because I would follow you to the ends of the earth my mate''

Emotion flashed though his ruby red eyes before he kissed me hungrily.

We spent the plane ride talking about Volterra and all the vampires there. Who they were, what they did, what powers they had.

Also doing quite a bit of kissing. The man has mad skills.

We reached the city just after sunset the next day. Thank god for plane food because I would have been starving it took so long.

Caius arranged for a car to be waiting for us. So we got off and straight into the car.

I really should have changed clothes before coming here, I thought as I looked down at my short dress and heels.

''You look stunning. You always do'' he said as the car pulled up inside a underground car-park.

I smiled. He was so sweet to me.

We were here. Volterra. Home of the most feared vampires in all the world. Aka, my new home.

''Relax sweetheart'' he grinned at me as we walked over to the elevator.

I tried to relax but couldn't. What if nobody liked me?

We got in and the doors closed with a ping.

Caius backed me up against the wall and kissed me like his life depended on it. His tongue seducing my mouth till I was weak in the knees and feeling like a cooked noodle.

''Better?'' he smirked as he pulled back.

''Uh huh'' was all I could get out.

He smiled and took my hand in his just as the doors opened.

Immediately, the big vamp who escorted me when I was with Edward and Alice was there.

''Master, you have returned'' he said with a bow ''And Isabella?. How lovely to see you again.''

His eyes roamed over me as he spoke until Caius stepped in-front of me ''If you want to keep those eyes in your head, or even keep your head for that matter, I wouldn't look at her like that again if I were you''

I smirked. How sexy was my mate!

''Forgive me master'' he replied bowing again ''I apologise Isabella. That was rude of me.''

''Yes it was,'' Caius said before I could speak ''Go away.''

The man scampered off as though he's been kicked up the ass.

Caius smirked at me and led me through the castle.

The human woman was gone that had worked at the desk. A vampire now sat there chucking a ball against the wall and catching it. He almost fell off his chair when he saw us.

''M..M..Master, I didn't..''

Caius didn't even look at him, he just pulled me past the desk and through to the main chamber where I had met him for the first time.

The doors swung inwards ''Brother! You have retu... returned'' Aro said pausing mid word when he noticed me ''Isabella, how lovely''

I hate how that creepy dude said my name. Like there were a million E's and L's in my name.

''Hello,'' I smiled.

''What is the nature of this visit, might I ask?'' Aro asked me.

Marcus entered then from a side chamber. He spotted us and smiled. I had never seen him smile before. It made him look way younger.

''Brother!'' Caius said striding forward to Marcus and embracing him ''Thank you! I can never thank you enough''

''Your happiness is enough. I am glad things worked out'' the older vampire nodded.

''What do you know that I don't?'' Aro asked with a pout.

''Oh you would be surprised'' Marcus replied with a small smirk.

''Okay, I don't like this'' Aro said looking cross now ''What is going on?''

''Our brother Marcus sent me in search of something important'' Caius said as he walked back over to me ''I thought it was the first wolf but it turned out to be something else entirely. Something better... not to mention much prettier'' he winked it me.

I smiled.

''Is she no longer with young Edward Cullen?''

''She is no longer a Cullen at all. And no, Edward isn't going to be anywhere near her. Not without me tearing him to pieces anyway''

Jealous Caius was delicious.

Aro clapped his hands happily ''Wonderful! So you are joining my guard, my dear?''

''Not in the way you want, dear brother'' Caius told him sternly ''Isabella is my mate''

Aro looked more than shocked ''But Edward... she is Edwards mate. I saw it in his head''

Caius growled slightly ''What you saw was his obsession over her. Her blood called to him and he saw her as being his. She is his singer, not his mate. She is mine''

''How do you know for certain? You didn't seem to even like her the last time you met her'' Aro said with a small grin.

''That is because I didn't'' Caius replied ''I thought she was slightly unhinged for wanting to save the mind reader and standing up to us''

''And that changed when you saw her again? You knew then?'' Aro asked, leaning forward.

''No, actually he tried to eat me'' I told him with a small smirk.

''Caius! You didn't!'' gasped Aro ''After you knew I wished her immortal''

''In my defence, she dragged me away from killing who I thought was the first wolf. By my hair no less'' he sent me a playful glare.

''She did?'' Marcus asked amused.

''She did. So I bit her. One taste of her blood and I knew she was mine. It hurt me to have hurt her''

''True mates... so rare'' Aro said in wonder ''Brother, may I?'' he held out his hand to Caius who rolled her eyes.

Caius held out his own hand ''Make it fast, I wish to take my mate to our room and get her settled in''

''Is that what they are calling it these days?'' Marcus asked with a chuckle.

Aro closed his eyes as he watched Caius's memories then he beamed at me ''Welcome to the Volturi, dear sister''

huh?

''..Thanks..'' I replied glancing at my mate.

''I know we are going to become the closest of friends'' Aro said happily.

Oh god, really?

''Yes yes, you can braid each-others hair later'' Caius said making me laugh ''Right now I have a mate to change''

''So soon?'' Aro asked. Caius ignored him and gently pulled me from the room.

I waved back at the other two leaders just before the door closed.

Impatiently, Caius picked me up bridal style and ran through the castle. We passed shocked looking vampires who Caius just growled at.

''Are you ready for eternity my mate?'' he asked as we stopped in front of a large door with a fancy gold C on the front.

''With you I am ready for anything'' I replied.

''Once we step through this door, there is no going back'' he said seriously.

''Caius, there was no going back from the moment you kissed me. I'm yours''

''I love you, Isabella''

My pounding heart swelled ''I love you, Caius''

He kissed me slowly and opened the doors without looking.

I felt at peace. I felt loved. I felt safe, but more importantly, I felt home.

Everything was going to be fine. It would be an adventure and my mate would be right by my side.

The End


End file.
